dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Dragon Cave's 12th Birthday Site-Wide Updates *'Trading Hub' See all of your trades and offers in one place with a revamped trading hub, featuring trade history and the ability to list your trades as public for others to easily find. You can search through public trades based on breed, and list what you'd like in return for others to see. *'Market' A new (and optional) in-game currency has been introduced, which you can earn by raising eggs, breeding your dragons, and more. Save up shards to purchase eggs you're having trouble finding in the cave. Current collection of market values can be found below- please note this is not necessarily complete, and is subject to change as the site makes adjustments during this release period! : Show/Hide List of Values Yellow Dino = 4000 Chicken = 5800 Red Dino‎ = 4200 Yellow-Crowned Dragon = 100 White Dragon‎ = 200 Whiptail Dragon‎ = 200 Waterhorse Dragon‎ = 100 Water Dragon = 100 Undine Dragon‎ = 300 Two-headed Lindwyrm‎ = 1000 Turpentine Dragon‎ = 100 Tsunami Wyvern‎ = 400 Tri-Horn Wyvern‎ = 100 Thunder Dragon = 4100 Tetra Dragon‎ = 100 Terrae Dragon = 200 Tatterdrake = 200 Tarantula Hawk Drake = 100 Swallowtail Dragon = 100 Sunstone Dragon = 100 Sunsong Amphiptere = 100 Sunrise Dragon‎ = 300 Striped River Dragon‎ = 300 Striped Dragon = 100 Storm Dragon = 100 Stone Dragon = 200 Spotted Greenwing = 100 Spitfire Dragon = 100 Spirit Ward Dragon = 300 Spinel Wyvern = 100 Speckle-Throated Dragon = 100 Skywing Dragon‎ = 100 Sinii Krai Dragon = 100 Silver Dragon‎ = 3200 Seragamma Wyvern = 100 Seasonal Dragon = 200 Script Dragon = 100 Scimitar-wing Wyvern = 100 Sapphire Dragon = 200 Royal Crimson Dragon = 100 Royal Blue Dragon‎ = 200 Ridgewing Dragon‎ = 600 Red-Tailed Wyrm Pygmy‎ = 200 Red-finned Tidal Dragon‎ = 100 Red Dragon = 700 Purple Dragon = 200 Plated Colossus Dragon = 300 Pink Dragon = 300 Pillow Dragon = 200 Paper Dragon‎ = 5200 Olive Dragon = 100 Nocturne Dragon = 100 Nilia Pygmy = 200 Nhiostrife Wyvern = 400 Nexus Dragon = 800 Neotropical Dragon‎ = 100 Nebula Dragon = 900 Morphodrake‎ = 100 Moonstone Dragon = 100 Monarch Dragon‎ = 100 Misfit Pygmy = 200 Mint Dragon = 100 Magma Dragon‎ = 4600 Magi Dragon‎ = 100 Magelight Pygmy Wyvern‎ = 600 Lunar Herald‎ = 200 Dark Lumina Dragon‎ = 100 Lumina Dragon‎ = 100 Kyanite Pygmy‎ = 300 Kingcrowne Dragon = 400 Khusa Dragon‎ = 100 Ice Dragon‎ = 4000 Howler Drake‎ = 100 Horse Dragon‎ = 100 Honey Drake = 300 Hellfire Wyvern‎ = 200 Harvest Dragon = 100 Guardian Dragon = 100 Green Dragon‎ = 200 Greater Spotted Drake = 100 Golden Wyvern = 1900 Gold-horned Tangar = 100 Night Glory Drake = 200 Day Glory Drake = 200 Gold Dragon‎ = 4100 Glaucus Drake = 100 Gilded Bloodscale Dragon = 1200 Gemshard Dragon = 300 Frostbite Dragon‎ = 300 Frilled Dragon‎ = 100 Freckled Dragon = 100 Floret Wyvern = 200 Flamingo Wyvern = 100 Fever Wyvern = 100 Fell Dragon = 300 Falconiform Wyvern = 200 Ember Dragon = 200 Electric Dragon = 100 Duotone Dragon = 200 Dorsal Dragon = 100 Diamondwing Dragon = 200 Deep Sea Dragon = 100 Daydream Dragon‎ = 100 Dark Myst Pygmy = 200 Common Pygmy = 200 Dark Green Dragon = 200 Coastal Waverunner‎ = 100 Cheese Dragon‎ = 3400 Celestial Dragon = 300 Cassare Dragon = 200 Carmine Wyvern‎ = 100 Canopy Dragon‎ = 100 Candelabra Dragon‎ = 200 Brute Dragon = 100 Brimstone Dragon = 100 Bright-Breasted Wyvern = 100 Bolt Dragon = 200 Blusang Lindwyrm = 1200 Blue Dino = 4000 Blue-Banded Dragon = 100 Bleeding Moon Dragon = 200 Blacktip Dragon = 100 Black Tea Dragon = 100 Black Dragon = 400 Black Capped Teimarr = 100 Bauta Dragon = 200 Balloon Dragon = 600 Azure Glacewing = 300 Aria Dragon = 100 Antarean Dragon = 200 Anagallis Dragon = 200 Almerald Dragon = 300 Albino Dragon = 200 Aeon Dragon = 800 *'Notifications' Never miss a trade offer or forget to enter the monthly raffle again. The new notifications feature will help you stay up to date. *'Sprite Updates' The Red Dragon and Seasonal Dragons have received a sprite update! *'New Forum Moderators' 4 new moderators have been added to the forum! SkyWolf25 and StormWizard212 are new Help Moderators, and Kaini and Sesshomaru are new Site Discussion Moderators. Melismor Dragon - Forest Biome Release Fact: * This dragon sorts between Magma Dragons and Misfit Pygmies. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Leodon Dragon - Volcano Biome Release Fact: * This dragon sorts between the Leetle Tree and Lumina Dragons. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Lacula Dragon - Coast Biome Release Fact: * This dragon sorts between Kyanite Pygmies and the Leetle Tree. Rumour: * The sprite for this dragon's mature hatchling may be cropped incorrectly. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Razorcrest Wyvern - Alpine Biome Release Fact: * This dragon sorts between Radiant Angel Dragons a﻿nd Red Dragons. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Recent Releases *April 2018 Release **Tatterdrakes **Red-Tailed Wyrm Pygmies Category:Browse